Matrix Rebooted
by bobrox15
Summary: Garm must escape the Matrix in order to save Zion and Anna must choose who she loves, the saga continues with Matrix ReBooted, part 2 of my Matrix Trilogy. COMPLETE!
1. The Architect

( Garm is sitting at the fountain staring at the water and wondering where this place was)

Architect: "Your in the fountain of memories, it's a part of the Matrix where all that was in this version of the Matrix is. Things that die and are deleted can never be permanently gone until the Matrix is restarted so it stays here. Most programs cannot reach this place unless they are deleted. You are a human so I do not see how you were able to come here."

Garm: "I'm not like most humans, I'm different"

Architect: "I can tell, you're here, besides, I've seen you in the Matrix, that is why you must be terminated, yet you're the only thing stopping Smith so your time hasn't come yet.

Garm: "I've been told that almost everywhere I go"

Architect: "I suggest until the time comes that you stay here and you'll be safe from the other programs who are after you."

Garm: "Why are you helping me? You're the only program other than the Oracle who wishes to help me.

Architect: "The other programs just want Smith dead and they believe that killing you will accomplish that, I see you as the only thing keeping Smith from freedom, he's stuck in your body but can't escape unless you let him.

Garm: "Thank you for allowing me to live. Mr. ?"

Architect: "You can call me The Architect. I'm only letting you live until THE ONE comes to destroy you, then you know your destiny."

( Garm is now sitting by Anna at the same fountain )

Architect: "I see you brought a friend, I realized that you must stay someplace until the time comes."

Garm: "Thank you"

Anna: "Who are you?"

Architect: "I am the Architect and I am in charge of The Matrix I can bend and even break any rule I wish, I am a friend right now and I hope to keep your friend safe until his time comes."

Anna: "So you control the Matrix? Amazing!"

( The Architect Created a Hotel out of nothing )

Architect: "Feel free to stay here Garm, you will know when it is time to leave"

Garm: Anna, I must speak with the Architect alone so just go upstairs to your room for the night. Goodnight."

( Anna went to the Hotel and entered her room, it was gigantic. Garm followed the Architect.)

Garm: "What will become of Anna when I die?"

Architect: "It depends on how you die. If Smith consumes you then she will die horribly by your very hands, if Zeta Kills you and saves the Matrix then Anna will live the rest of her days happily with the man she loves.

Garm: "I thought she loved me."

Architect: "She loves you AND Zeta, I will cause much pain for her to watch one of you die but one of you has to kill the other in order to stop Smith."

Garm: "I never knew"

Architect: "There is so much you still don't understand, Anna must choose who she loves and I believe she really loves you.

Garm: ( His eyes begin to turn red) "I-I don't understand"

Architect: "Of coarse you don't Smith, ready to kill me now so you wont scare the girl?"

Garm: "I could care less about the Girl but The Matrix is mine"

( Garm shoves his hand into the Architect and proceeds to transform him )

Architect: Garm, control yourself, it's too late to keep me alive but don't let Smith escape"

( Garm's eyes turn back to blue and the Architect Transforms into a Garm agent )

Garm: "I nearly let Smith have the Architect, what have I done?"

Garm Agent: "I will return to the surface with my brothers, the battle will begin soon."

( Garm returned to the Hotel and walked inside )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Garm now has the powers of the Architect, it will be the end of the Matrix if Smith takes over now.

Reviews please!!!


	2. Trouble

( When Garm entered the Hotel he found the elevator and took it up to the second floor, when he got out everything changed to code, Garm could see a hallway and at the end was a door made of light but Garm was unconcerned at the moment, besides the room with Anna the Hotel was obviously empty. Back on the Neo Nebbacudnezzar Morpheus detected Sentinels headed right for their ship. )

Morpheus: "a Sentinel is headed straight for us, I found no sign of the Archangel anywhere."

Geo: "Shit, that's' no good.

Morpheus: "Incoming Message"

Sentinel: "What are you humans doing here? Your violating the treaty."

Geo: "One of our ships left without permission and we were just trying to retrieve it to save you the trouble."

Sentinel: "It's probably destroyed by now, return to Zion or I'll send for more to drag your dead bodies to Zion.

Geo: "We must find Anna"

( Geo activated the EMP and the Sentinel dropped dead. )

Morpheus: "There could be more, let's hurry"

( It wasn't long before the crew found the Archangel but what they found shocked and horrified them. )

Zeta: "I-It's completely destroyed, the Sentinels got to the Archangel before we did"

Morpheus: "there are still signs of life, let's hurry."

( When the team searched the wreckage for signs of life they found Anna but they had a hard time believing she was alive )

Geo: "She has a pulse, she must be in a coma"

( When they got her inside they hooked her up to the Medical equipment and headed back to Zion )

Morpheus: "Her brain waves are reading like she is Jacked in."

Geo: "That's odd, Sparx, we need a search in the Matrix to find Anna"

Sparx: "I already ran a search and I found nothing"

Morpheus: "The Trainman"

Sparx: "The Sentinels gave us an update to let us search that area as well"

Morpheus: "We will have to find her in the Matrix then"

( The crew headed back to Zion because Anna needed serious medical attention. Back in the Matrix Garm headed his hotel room, when he opened the door Anna was there )

Garm: "Goodnight"

( Garm closed the door and went across the hall and When he opened the door Anna was there. )

Anna: "I tried the rooms out already each door leads to the exact same place besides that last one which is locked."

Garm: "So I guess we have to share a room"

Anna: "That's not so bad, there are two beds at least."

( Garm took a shower and got ready for bed. )

Garm: "I guess we're safe for now"

Anna: "With you around nothing can destroy us"

( Garm remembered what the Architect said )

Architect: "She loves both of you and it will cause her great pain to realize she must give up one of you to die at the hands of whom she loves most"

( Garm went to sleep with those words on his mind. Whom will she choose in the end? )


	3. Smith!

( With Anna safely in Zion the Neo Nebbacudnezzar crew could continue their search for Garm and begin their search for Anna, hopefully the two were together)

Geo: "It should be safe to stop here and Jack in"

Morpheus: "May the search begin"

( Geo and Morpheus Jacked into the Matrix )

Zeta: "I guess it would be safer if I were to stay here, I might activate Smith and then that would endanger everyone."

Sparx: "I guess so, now you're stuck with me."

( In the Matrix Morpheus and Geo searched everywhere they thought the two could be )

Geo: "I Guess we might just have to wait for them to show up"

Morpheus: "Sparx, any signs of the two yet?"

Sparx: "Nothing at all, wait I think I see Garm"

Garm: "So you decided to show up just in time, I was about to get rid of Anna but I think you're more of a threat."

Geo: "We're ready to fight you Smith"

Morpheus: "We wont lose this time"

Geo: "We will be able to kill him, this is Smith, Garm is still with Anna."

Morpheus: "That is IF Smith can be killed"

( Back at the fountain a few minutes earlier Garm and Anna were just waking up)

Garm: "Wake up sleepy head"

Anna: "W-what?"

( Garm gets on top of Anna )

Anna: "P-please, your making me feel uncomfortable"

Garm: "Who's to say your really feeling that way, it could just be an illusion caused by The Matrix."

Anna: "G-Garm, what's gotten into you"

Garm: "So helpless, just like you humans should be, can't do anything without help"

Anna: "W-what?"

Garm: "You know none of this is happening, we are all part of the Matrix now, and I own the Matrix"

Anna: "S-Smith, it's y-you"

Garm: "I'm glad you finally figured it out, Congratulations"

Anna: "What happened to Garm?"

Garm: "We're one and the same"

( Garm stands up and pulls Anna up with him )

Garm: "I think your actually enjoying this"

Anna: "N-no"

Garm: "Deep down in your mind you want more, you cant resist your feelings, your only human."

( Garm is about to remove Anna's shirt when he passes out. )

Anna: "W-what's going on?"

( Back in the Matrix Garm is ready for his showdown with Morpheus and Geo.)

Garm: "You ruined my fun I was just about to find out how human emotions work but you had to come and find your stupid little friends."

( All of a sudden everyone fell through the ground and when they landed they were at the fountain. Garm and Anna were there as well.)

Garm: "Smith is here."

Anna: "Morpheus, Geo, you came to help us"

Geo: "Garm, get Smith"

Morpheus: "The fountain, Take Smith into the fountain with you"

Smith Garm: "Let us see who is the strongest."

( Garm and Smith charged at each other and Smith knocked Garm into the fountain but Garm Dragged Smith with him.)

Morpheus: "Now we'll need an exit"

Anna: "The Hotel should have a phone."

( a few minutes later Garm emerged from the from the fountain )

Garm: Smith has been stopped, he is no more.

( The team made it to the exit after having Sparx track them down by using their cell phones)

Geo: "Anna, you go first, Garm try to find a way to escape, we'll be waiting for you in Zion."

( With that everyone escaped and Garm was off to find The Merovengen )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Now Garm must free himself from the Matrix to save his own life and the entire human population of the Matrix.

Reviews please!


	4. The Oracle

( Garm was now on his way to the Oracle, she did have all the answers so she must know where to find The Merovingen. Garm was almost to the apartment when he noticed a tea house nearby, he could feel the Oracle's presence there. Garm saw a man sitting down, there was something strange about his code. )

Garm: "I'd like to see the Oracle"

Seraph: ( speaking in a strong Chinese accent ) "Right this way, but first I must apologize."

Garm: "For what?"

Seraph: "For this"

( Seraph began pummeling Garm with his fists )

Garm: "What the heck?"

( Garm begins to counter attack and realizes Seraph's code is the same as his own )

Garm: "H-how's that possible" ( Thinking to himself ) how can there be more than two of us?

( Garm knocks Seraph to the ground but he gets right back up and his code is different now )

Seraph: "That's enough"

Garm: "Could you mind explaining?"

Seraph: "The Oracle has many enemies, I had to make sure you were the one, my name is Seraph, I protect the Oracle.

( Garm walked into a hallway that looked much like the Hotel only it had many more doors, Seraph led Garm inside the one with the Oracle and was on his way.

Oracle: "Please, sit down"

Garm: "Okay"

Oracle: "My how you've grown since our last meeting"

Garm: "I'm still 5 foot 9"

Oracle: "I mean mentally, you've learned a lot. Candy?"

Garm: "No thanks"

Garm: " I-"

Oracle: "I know what you were about to say, yes I know where the Merovingen is but you also have more questions, ask them.

Garm: "You already know what I'm going to say so why should I bother asking questions?"

Oracle: "I just want to hear you talk."

Garm: "When I fight Zeta, what will become of Anna?"

Oracle: "It depends on if Smith takes control. If Smith takes control Zeta will Die and Anna will suffer a Horrible death at the hands of the man she loves most, and Zion will fall. If Zeta kills you then Anna will love him and will be safe and it will be up to him to free humanity. Either way She will feel the pain of losing one of her two closest friends at the hand of the other."

Garm: "Is there any other way?"

Oracle: "You cannot see past Choices you don't understand. I must get going now, I hope this is not the last time we meet.

( The Oracle gives Garm a card )

Oracle: "Be there at that time and you'll find the Merovingen"

Garm: "Thank you"

( The Oracle leaves and Garm is ready to find The Merovingen. But all of a sudden he hears footsteps, many of them. )

Garm: "Agents"

( Garm flies away before the agents can reach him )

Agents: "The Merovingen"


	5. Freedom

( Garm was now on his way to the Merovingen's Chateau. When Garm arrived he saw a group of guards at the door.)

Guard: "May I see your pass?"

Garm: "Sure. Here's your pass"

( Garm stuck his 10-shot revolver in the guard's face. )

BANG

( Garm killed the guard and dealt with the rest. Garm then took the elevator to the place he was told to meet the Merovingen. )

Merovingen: "Who iz zis?"

Garm: "I was told that you have the power to free people from the Matrix"

Merovingen: "I can, but why should I?"

Garm: "It's important, I'll make a deal"

Merovingen: "I do not make dealz"

Garm: "If you don't free me then the whole Matrix will end"

Merovingen: "I'll still remain, like I have through all ze Matrix's"

Garm: "This time is different"

Merovingen: (laughing ) "You don't know me very well do you?"

( Garm leaves but encounters Persephone on the Elevator )

Persephone: "This way, I can help you"

Garm: "Thank you"

Persephone: "But it will cost you"

Garm: "What do you want in return, I don't have any money"

Persephone: "A kiss"

Garm: "I'm no good"

Persephone: "Isn't there someone you love? Someone you want to kiss?"

Garm: "No"

Persephone: "Then forget it"

Garm: "Now that you've led me here I know where to go now"

Persephone: "I wont allow you to pass"

( Garm picks Persephone up by the neck and throws her across the room and proceeds to the Door. )

Persephone: ( Picking up a phone ) "He's escaped and he's going to the Trainman."

( By the time the guards arrive Garm is long gone, when they open the door they're in the middle of the city, not at Chateau. )

Persephone: "He's mastered the doors"

( Garm finds himself in the Lobby and it is covered with weapons, he runs down a long hall and is about to exit but he hears footsteps so he grabs a katana from the Samurai Armor on the wall and head back to the lobby knowing he'll have to fight anyways so it's better to have plenty of room. )

Merovingen: "What iz ze meaning of zis?"

Garm: "I'm going to leave the Matrix whether you like it or not."

Merovingen: "Get him"

Garm: "I can handle this pretty easily, this should be a cake walk."

Merovingen: "Handle? You'll handle us, your predecessors had much more respect."

Garm: "Yeah, they also died at your hands too."

( The Merovingen leaves his stooges to kill Garm. Garm takes most of them out pretty easily with his katana. One of them however is very strong. Garm keep slicing him but he keeps re-healing. Garm pulls out his revolver and tries using it but it doesn't work either. Garm notices the guard's code so he changes his bullets into silver. --------------------- Author's note: Garm can change objects in the Matrix with his powers--------------------------------------- Garm shoots the Guard and he dies instantly.)

Garm: "that was fun."

( More guards start coming so Garm hurries to the exit and grabs a second katana Garm finds himself in the Garage and gets into a fast looking car. Two guards come in and grab a Cadillac Escalade and Chase after Garm, Garm notices these two look different, they have white hair and they are very pale, they also are wearing all white clothes. Garm notices Agents are coming as well, the whole highway is filled with Agents now as Garm tries to figure his way out of this. Garm decides to drive the car off the side of the bridge and then heads for the subway, more and more people begin transforming into agents as Garm makes his way to the subway. Garm lands on the track and sees the trainman Garm now follows the train as he sees the twins and the escalade hit the tracks and start following him. Just before Garm catches up to the train he shoves his katana into the ground right in the middle of the tracks and watches as it cuts through the escalade and it explodes. Garm now jumps onto the train.)

Trainman: "What do you want?"

Garm: "Freedom"

( Garm shoves his hand into the trainman's chest and everything changes to code but the code begins to disappear after turning red. Garm blacks out. Back in the real world the Neo Nebbacudnezzar is ready to begin their rescue mission to save Garm from the Programs out to kill him. )

Geo: "Make sure we have a good hiding place, we might be in the Matrix for a long time"

Morpheus: "Niobe is an expert, don't worry."


	6. Vanished?

( Garm had no Idea where he was, he couldn't hear, feel, smell, or see anything at all. On the Neo Nebbacudnezzar Niobe found the place to stop where they could avoid Sentinels.)

Niobe: "Get ready, it's time to go save Garm."

Geo: "I hope this time we're successful"

Zeta: "Don't worry, we will be"

Morpheus: "Good luck"

Anna: "Thank you"

( Geo, Anna, and Zeta Jacked in and began their search for Garm.)

Sparx: "I've ran multiple searches and I still can't find him anywhere"

Morpheus: "Jack me in, I know where Garm probably is"

Sparx: "Sure thing"

( Morpheus now drives to where Zeta, Anna, and Geo are. )

Morpheus: "He's probably at the Merovingen's"

( Morpheus Drives The group to Merv's Chateau. Morpheus and the gang have no trouble getting in.)

Morpheus: "Where are all the guards?"

Anna: "Garm must be here."

Zeta: "He probably took em out."

( The team walked in and there was the Merovingen )

Merovingen: "If it isn't ze legendary Morpheus, I see you found a new gang to hang out with."

Morpheus: "Where's Garm?"

Merovingen: "Was he zat boy with blonde hair? Very powerful?"

Morpheus: "Yes, where is he?"

Merovingen: "He ran off after attacking my wife"

Persephone: "He went to see the trainman"

Merovingen: "There iz probably no way to save him now, but I will allow you to try, I just want nothing more to do with ze boy."

Twins: "We'll show you the way."

Zeta: ( looking at the way the twins are staring at Anna ) "Touch her and you'll be minus a few fingers"

( after the twins show the group to the door, they leave)

Twins: "It's down the stairs"

Morpheus: "thank you"

( When Morpheus was about to enter the train station his phone rang )

Sparx: "Morpheus, it's serious, Sentinels are headed straight for us"

Morpheus: "We're almost through, only a few more seconds"

Sparx: "Hurry, there is an exit, the payphone to your right, I'll give you a little bit of time to find Garm."

( When Morpheus entered the station a Garm agent walked out)

Garm agent: "Looking for the trainman?"


	7. The Boy

Morpheus: "Sparx we're ready"

RIIIIING

( Everyone left the Matrix )

Niobe: "They're coming in fast, I don't think we'll be able to escape."

Morpheus: "Another ship is coming."

Anna: "It's the Archangel!"

Geo: "They must have repaired it sooner than planned"

Morpheus: "But who's piloting it?"

Jinx: "It's me, I knew you guys needed help so here we are"

Anna: "We? Who else?"

Ghost: "It's just me, Jinx, Kid, and a boy who was recently freed from the Matrix, I'm not sure who freed him, none of the Ships have been out when he claims he was freed."

Anna: "What's his name?"

Jinx: "He hasn't told us, him and kid are both preparing for combat right now so we can't contact him."

( The Sentinels arrived and the Archangel opened fire on them. )

Sentinel: "We should have known you humans would break the treaty, I guess your commander doesn't know about this. I'll just kill you and not report this incident."

( The Sentinel launched a bomb at the archangel )

Anna: "It's all over now"

Jinx: "Boy, what are you doing?"

( The crew of the Neo Nebbacudnezzar watched as the bomb flew toward the Archangel, all of a sudden The Archangel began to move, the bomb hit one of the engines as the ship was moving and bounced off, the bomb zoomed right back at the Sentinel and hit it in one of the eyes and blew up. The Archangel began firing on the remaining Sentinels and killed them after a few shots. )

Niobe: "You've got some pretty good skills"

Jinx: "It wasn't me, it was the new boy"

Morpheus: "It was amazing but we must get out of here now before more Sentinels arrive"

( The two ships were headed back to Zion and were ready for some rest after that battle. Back on the Archangel Jinx was wondering who this boy was.)

Jinx: "Just who exactly are you?"

( The boy was in his room with the door locked and was asleep )

Ghost: "This boy has great powers, there is something unusual about him"

Jinx: "It's like he knows everything already when he's only a 19 year old boy who was only freed recently, that is strange"

Ghost: "He will be a great asset to our battle"

( Morpheus' voice sounds on the intercom )

Morpheus: "Who is this boy?"

Jinx: "I'm not sure, he's asleep right this moment"

Morpheus: "The crew is tired, I guess we can wait until we return to Zion"

Jinx: "This will be a while since we had to go pretty far to find a place that Sentinels couldn't easily reach.

Morpheus: "I hope no more Sentinels will be coming for a while."

( The next day The ships were almost to Zion by the time the mysterious boy woke up.)

Jinx: "What is your name?"

Boy: "A name is something other people give you, I have none in this world."

Jinx: "What did they say your codename was when you were freed?"

Boy: "I wasn't freed by humans."

Jinx: "Then what did they call you in the real world?"

Boy: "They called me-"

( The intercom sounded and Morpheus told the team on the Archangel that they were ready to dock at Zion )

Jinx: "It's good to be home, you can just introduce yourself when we get to Zion"

Kid: "How was your first time on a ship?"

Boy: "These things are amazing"

Kid: "Can you read code?"

Boy: "It's easy"

Kid: "Wow, maybe you can teach me some day"

Boy: "Sure thing."

( The Ships docked and the boy was the last person to leave the Archangel. Anna knew instantly when the young boy, about the age of Kid , who had short blonde hair, who this boy was. )

Boy: "I'm glad to be accepted as a member of the Archangel crew, my name is Garm"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I hope you guys were smart enough to figure out it was Garm before he announced it, please don't feel bad if you didn't figure it out because I wouldn't have if this wasn't my own story.

Reviews please!


	8. Garm!

( Not everyone was out of the Neo Nebbacudnezzar yet but they all heard the news )

Morpheus: "Welcome to the real world"

Niobe: "What you did back there saved us all."

Geo: "So you decided to come with us after all"

Sparx: "So you're the legendary Garm"

Garm: "Thank you all, I hate the robots just as much as you all do."

Morpheus: "How did you escape?"

Garm: "I control the train now"

Morpheus: "I noticed right before we left the Matrix"

Garm: "I found parts from a damaged ship and attached them to one of the Sentinels I took over back when I was in the Matrix"

Morpheus: "So I was right."

Garm: "We can talk about this later, I have some friends who I'd like to say hi to."

( Zeta was already down the stairs )

Garm: "Hey"

Zeta: "It's you, long time no see"

Garm: "Aren't you glad I'm not throwing you around the city this time?"

Zeta: "Yeah"

Garm: "I have to talk to you alone later on, it's about Smith."

Zeta: "Sure, I'm just going to catch some shuteye now"

( Anna just came down the stairs )

Anna: "I-is it really you?"

Garm: "Yep, in the flesh"

Anna: "You haven't changed at all"

Garm: "My hair grows pretty fast but it's still a little short"

Anna: (laughing) "I hated that when I was freed, it took me forever for my hair to grow back"

Garm: "I need to talk with Morpheus now, I'll catch you later."

( Garm followed Morpheus to his room and Morpheus closed the door )

Morpheus: "So, you can take over Sentinels?"

Garm: "If the program I take over is controlled by a Sentinel from the real world then I can control that sentinel in the real world"

Morpheus: "So I was right, you could end this all"

Garm: "I could, but there is a chance Smith could escape"

Morpheus: "As you already know, you will have to fight Zeta, you will then transfer Smith into him and the Machines will kill him, you will escape and Jack back into the Matrix after it is over, you will then take over the most powerful programs and then the agents, once we have control over a large enough quantity you will lead the machines you control to war with the other machines, the machines will destroy each other and we will then be ready to rebuild humanity"

Garm: "I wish Zeta didn't have to die but if it's for the rest of humanity I will do what I have to."

( Garm leaves Morpheus' room and heads to Zeta's )

Zeta: "come in, I was waiting for you"

Garm: "I have bad news"

Zeta: "I heard it all from Anna, you are going to have to kill me"

Garm: "If you are willing to die"

Zeta: "If Smith becomes no more and I save the entire human race then I will gladly give my life"

Garm: "Thank you, I wish there could be another way"

( Meanwhile, a member to one of the other crews is lurking about, he's heard about Garm. Garm leaves Zeta's room and is about to go to his own when he hears footsteps)

Garm: "What do you want with me?"

Brian: "I want you dead, you have been infected by Smith so you must perish"

( The noise awoke a few people and they were watching the fight)

Garm: "I'm in complete control, I can counter Smith now"

( Brian lunges at Garm with his knife but Garm kicks him and knocks him over the ledge to fall to his death. Garm ran to his room in a panic and went straight to sleep. )


	9. Morpheus Vs The ONE

( When Garm awoke the next day Anna invited him to her room where they had breakfast)

Anna: "Today you will begin training"

Garm: "Why, I know almost everything I need to"

Anna: "Morpheus just wants to test to make sure you do"

Garm: "If it's a challenge by Morpheus then I'll gladly accept"

( Garm and Anna finished eating and headed for the Archangel )

Morpheus: "This is the training program, choose your weapon"

( Garm and Morpheus Jacked in. Morpheus picked out a katana. When it was Garm's turn the code began to act strangely, the room turned into the hallway right near the exit of the Merovingen's Chateau. Garm pulled the katana from the Samurai Armor and the room changed into a Dojo. )

Morpheus: "We are now in the training program, let us see who has the better skills"

( Morpheus swung his katana at Garm and Garm easily blocked. )

Morpheus: "I was expecting that"

( Morpheus quickly moved his sword and slashed again, Garm dodged but his Robe's shirt was slashed )

Garm: "You missed"

Morpheus: "Are you sure I was aiming at you and not your shirt? That would have been too easy but I want a challenge"

( Garm and Morpheus were fighting like true Samurai now, neither one could hit the other, all of a sudden the code began to scramble again, Garm's robe transformed into a trench coat and he was now wearing what he wore in the Matrix. The Samurai armor appeared in the Dojo and Garm took the second sword. Garm was now winning with two swords against one.)

Garm: "Has the great Morpheus finally fallen?"

( Morpheus quickly swung his sword at Garm and Garm barely blocked it in time, now Garm used his second sword to swing at Morpheus. Morpheus' hand hit the side of the sword and shattered it before it sliced him open, Morpheus grabbed the broken edge and sliced Garm right across the chest. Garm fell to the ground and passed out.)

Morpheus: "You still have much to learn, I guess I have no reason to brag about beating you"

( After Garm was treated for his wounds Anna came to visit him in his room )

Anna: "Morpheus is an expert"

Garm: ( Buttoning up his shirt ) "But I'm THE ONE

Anna: "It is not always the strongest who wins"

Garm: "Your right, Morpheus is a master at everything"

Anna: "He said you were the best he's ever seen without downloading a program"

Garm: "Downloading a program?"

Anna: "We learn most of our moves by downloading it into our minds in the Matrix, Morpheus has mastered nearly everything."

Garm: "Now I see why he's so good"

Anna: "That and because he's fought alongside the best."

Garm: "Neo, Trinity, Niobe, Ghost, even against Smith, He's been through everything"

Anna: "Don't worry about it"

Garm: "No, I WILL defeat him"

Anna: "You could get seriously hurt"

Garm: "Morpheus said he couldn't even brag about beating me, I'll show him that I deserve to be THE ONE"


	10. I AM The ONE!

( Garm headed to see Morpheus who was about to leave on the Neo Nebbacudnezzar. )

Garm: "I wish to continue our challenge"

Morpheus: "I guess we could do that, If you really plan on saving the Matrix, defeat me and it will be worth my time"

Garm: "Bring it on"

( Morpheus and Garm Jacked into the Matrix once the ship was secure )

Morpheus: "You haven't learned a thing, hurry up so I can get back to freeing people from the Matrix"

Garm: "I will show you who I am"

( Garm grabs his two katanas and prepares to fight. Morpheus only gets one. The two are off. Garm pulls the move that caused his defeat last time only when Morpheus threw his punch Garm turned the sword sideways and swung, slicing right into Morpheus' hand but the impact knocked the sword out of Garm's hand. Both fighters jumped back ready for more. Garm began to attack but Morpheus blocked each attack with ease. )

Morpheus: "You haven't changed you just knew what to expect this time, still no strategy, just swinging your sword mindlessly.'

Garm: "I'll show you, (Yelling) I'M THE ONE!!!!!"

( The code began to scramble and Garm appeared to multiply )

Morpheus: "I must figure out which one is real"

( Each Garm circles Morpheus and whichever copy Morpheus has his back to attacks )

Garm: "Each one is real"

Morpheus: "Then each one can be defeated"

( Morpheus spins around with his sword out and stops after a 360 degree turn, Pieces of his robe are seen flying as the Garms attack him but Morpheus defeats the copies only to see Garm attack from above, Morpheus barely blocks but both swords are shattered.)

Morpheus: "You still know nothing, you rely on your powers too much."

Garm: "Then take this"

( Garm punches Morpheus and the impact knocks him through the wall, the wall crumbles and makes the Dojo larger. Morpheus then does his famous stance from The Matrix. Garm just stands there.)

Morpheus: "You don't attack"

Garm: "I don't senselessly run into combat."

( Morpheus and Garm go at each other with their fists flying, all of a sudden Garm stops and Begins to dodge everything thrown at him )

Garm: "What's wrong Morpheus?"

( Morpheus tries to surprise Garm with a kick but Garm easily blocks it while still dodging Morpheus' punches.)

Morpheus: "It's like his skills improved in just a few seconds and he didn't even download a program.

Garm: "You never truly know someone until you fight them"

Morpheus: "Did you absorb Seraph?"

Garm: "No, I just quoted one of my favorite sayings"

Morpheus: "Then how did you improve like that?"

Garm: "The longer a fight lasts the quicker I can predict your moves, you must process your thoughts from the real world to the Matrix so I just read your thoughts while they are traveling from the real world to the Matrix."

Morpheus: "That explains it, but your relying on your powers"

Garm: "But these powers cannot be taken"

( Garm continues dodging Morpheus and decides to throw a few punches in, Garm sees the sword that Morpheus knocked out of his hand during his first attack and jumps for it. Morpheus tries to stop Garm but Garm reaches the sword before Morpheus has time to react yet Morpheus reaches Garm before Garm picks up the sword so he throws a punch at Garm but Garm Dodges. Garm Grabs the sword and swings it up as Morpheus throws a second punch and cuts Morpheus' hand pretty bad.)

Morpheus: "Enough, You've proven your point"

( Garm and Morpheus Jack out)

Morpheus: "We will proceed with the plans tomorrow"

Garm: "That soon?"

Morpheus: "We must hurry, the machines might catch on"

( They return to Zion and Zeta prepares to say his goodbyes as the final chapter is about to be written but first Morpheus will tell Zion of the Miracle at hand. )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: only one more chapter until I unveil the destiny of both the robots and the humans.

Reviews please!


	11. Saying Goodbye

( Everyone was gathered and discussing why they thought all the ships and APUs were being prepared for combat. )

Counselor: "Let me introduce a man you know quite well to the stand and a boy you might not know so well but who is of great importance to our war, Morpheus and Garm."

(There was much cheering. Garm spoke first. )

Garm: "Morpheus believes there is a way to end the Matrix and destroy the Machines, (yelling) WE WILL FINALLY BE FREE"

( there was much cheering and screaming, then Morpheus took the stand )

Morpheus: "We have waited many years for this and now a dream, a wish has become reality, the machines will fall to their own kind, we have figured out how to control the machines in the Matrix and destroy them in the real world. Now however is not the time for battle, tonight let us make the walls tremble so that the machines will know humans will be victorious."

( The dancing began. Garm wasn't much for dancing so he went to his room to rest. Zeta decided to dance with Anna. )

Zeta: "May I?"

Anna: "Sure, this will be our last time together, let us make this an event to remember."

( Anna and Zeta began dancing, every once in a while the straps on Anna's shirt began to fall down so Zeta put them back up)

Zeta: "Maybe you should have worn a tighter Shirt"

Anna: "I wore something to party in"

( Zeta and Anna continued to dance, Garm had trouble sleeping so he headed back down to the Rave. )

Counselor: ( suddenly walking up to Garm ) "Can't dance?"

Garm: "I'm too nervous"

Counselor: "I know how it is when humanity's fate rests on your shoulders"

Garm: "I'm afraid I'll fail."

Counselor: "We all are from time to time, failure is inevitable, we're all afraid that Zion's life support systems will one day fail, but we cannot always control failure."

Garm: "Thank you"

( Garm continues down the stairs. )

Morpheus: "If you fail we'll only have to wait until the next one comes around and make sure Zion survives until then."

Garm: "I know, but I will not fail, failure is not an option, for Zeta, for Anna, for Zion."

Morpheus: "I will remain here in Zion, good luck"

( Morpheus shook Garm's hand and left. Garm walked down to the Rave where he found Anna and Zeta dancing. Anna was dancing very close to Zeta)

Anna: "I-I'm sorry"

Garm: "Don't be, let him enjoy being with you on his last day, I wish you good luck."

( Anna noticed a tear in Garm's eye as he turned around. Anna runs up to Garm. )

Anna: "What's wrong?"

Garm: "I see how you love him, it will bring too much pain when I must kill him."

Anna: "He is only my best friend, it is you that I love"

Garm: "I'm a murderer, I don't deserve it"

Anna: "You must complete your mission, even if it means killing a good friend"

( Anna kisses Garm and runs up the stairs to her room. )

Zeta: "I know she loves you, she will always love you, even after my death"

Garm: "How can you be sure?"

Zeta: "We are both THE ONE, you have the power now, it isn't a miracle to read emotions, anyone can do it, I know Anna really loves you, I'm just always there as a friend, Anna needs someone who is more, much more. Someone like you."

Garm: "It's been a pleasure to work with you"

Zeta: "No, it's been wonderful to have a friend like you"

Garm: "Yes, friends"

( Zeta and Garm hug and Garm heads to his room with a few tears in his eyes )

Garm: "Goodbye, friend"

To Be Continued……


End file.
